What If: Foxdre
by foxxer1999
Summary: KirantheRay planted the idea, and I just couldn't turn it down. What if, Foxdre had signed with WWE? No SSW, now just WWE Enjoy! Complete from my perspective, go check out KiranTheRay for his continuation of it!
1. Chapter 1 What's New?

**A/N: This chapter contains SPOILERS for "Before Foxdre", so you might want to go read that first. This is an AU where one decision affected everything! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Change

 ** _The Original:_**

Triple H pushed three contracts and three pens across his desk towards them [Anthony, Gene, and Sid]. They all stared for a moment, and Triple H smiled slightly.

"Guys? This is where you all began, why not keep going with it?" Tank [Gibbs] said, trying to persuade them to do it.

"Tank, I would love to stay on the road a lot, and get involved in this with you, but, I don't think this is for me." Anthony said.

"What? Did you not hear the crowd out there tonight!?" Tank was slightly surprised.

"Plus, living on the road would mean I'd have to leave Cynthia, and I have no plans on doing that anytime soon."

"What about you two then?" Tank looked towards Gene and Sid, who were anxiously looking at them.

"Do we have a chance to think about it?" Sid asked nervously.

"Take your time with it." Triple H slid the contracts into the guys' hands, and held out his hand. Anthony shook it, knowing he might never get to do it again. Sid and Gene did the same, and the three walked out with unsigned contracts.

 **Later:**

"I now realize, maybe my life belongs on the road, but not with WWE." Anthony took out his contract, and tore it in half.

Sid and Gene stepped forward, and also pulled out their contracts.

"Sid and I talked," Gene started. "and we both signed our contracts." They pulled them out, and they had them signed. "We're going to Connecticut tomorrow to show them to Triple H." Anthony smiled at them.

"I am happy for you two, but like I said, that place isn't for me."

 ** _But, what if…_**

Triple H pushed three contracts and three pens across his desk towards them [Anthony, Gene, and Sid]. They all stared for a moment, and Triple H smiled slightly.

"Guys? This is where you all began, why not keep going with it?" Tank [Gibbs] said, trying to persuade them to do it.

"Tank, I would love to stay on the road a lot, and get involved in this with you, but, I don't think this is for me." Anthony said.

"What? Did you not hear the crowd out there tonight!?" Tank was slightly surprised.

"Do we have a chance to think about it?" Sid asked nervously.

"Take your time with it." Triple H slid the contracts into the guys' hands, and held out his hand. Anthony shook it, Sid and Gene did the same, and the three walked out with unsigned contracts.

 **Later:**

Anthony didn't get to school late that day, and didn't deal with the evil principal, instead, he and Cynthia talked about that night.

"Cynthia? You were laying on top of me last night, and I want you to know, I was comfortable. I hope you were?" Cynthia smiled, and gripped his hand as the group walked into the school.

"You know I was; you want to know why?" She asked. Anthony leaned close to her, and she whispered in his ear, "Because I love you Anthony." Anthony smiled at her, and right before they kissed, the bell rang, and the day was on.

Anthony was thinking about the contract the whole day, and was barely concentrating on his work (this is an AU, so he didn't get jumped). He left the school at the end of the day, and went home, holding the contract in his hands.

He picked up a pen, and hesitated. He slowly brought it down.

 _"You'll never see Cynthia again Anthony."_ One part of him was saying. _"Think about it, you get to see Bayley more."_ The other part of him was saying. Anthony slightly smiled, and remembered he needed to get to the warehouse anyways, where he knew everyone would be waiting for him.

He arrived last, and brought the contract, and a pen with him. He set it on a table they had set up in the front for snacks and the like.

"I've been thinking about this all day, and honestly, I really want to stay here, but that's because Cynthia is here. I'm not calling her for dragging me down, because I know that's what she's assuming right now, but that's just me." Anthony noticed her expression change, a lot.

"So, are you going to sign it?" Gene asked.

"Of course I am!" Anthony brought the pen down, and signed his name. Gene and Sid also pulled out theirs.

"We also signed ours! Looks like we're going to Connecticut!" Gene said with enthusiasm.

"Far out! Let's bring everyone else along, just on the road." Everyone agreed, and the group was off to Connecticut the following morning.

 **A/N: So begins the second route this story could have taken! I had so much fun writing the original, it only made sense that I did. That, and it was suggested by KirantheRay that I do so, and I agreed with the idea. But before you continue with this, go check out Before Foxdre, and if you so choose, go check out KirantheRay and his wrestling stories, they are quite good. If you like my wrestling stories, go check out my Supernatural one, it's a good read if you're interested. I hope you enjoyed, and regardless, leave a review, because I LOOOOOOOVE criticism! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Planning a Debut

**A/N: Now the OFFICIAL What if? Portion of the story can begin. I will need some help pairing up the characters in rivalries, so in reviews, and PMs, message me some rivalries for Fox, Gene, and/or Sid to potentially have in NXT for now, I will be sure to specify a roster "promotion". Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

The group used Edwards' dad's van, that he graciously let his son have. Everyone drove in shifts until they got to Connecticut. Anthony was driving at the time when they got to WWE HQ. Everyone in the car cheered, and Anthony parked their van.

Anthony, Gene, and Sid led the rest into WWE HQ, and the others were told to wait in the lobby while Anthony, Gene, and Sid walked to the back.

They found Triple H's office, and knocked. Stephanie McMahon answered, and Anthony smiled.

"Steph, hi, is, your husband here?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, can you all wait a moment." Anthony nodded, and the door shut.

A few minutes passed, and the door opened again, Triple H opened it this time.

"Anthony, Sid, Gene? Come on in guys." Triple H invited them in. Anthony nodded to him, and they all took seats at his desk.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Triple H asked. All three of them pulled out their contacts, and placed them on the desk. Triple H noticed the signature on them, and smiled.

"We have a 'proposal' though."

"Which is?"

"We get to bring our friends and girlfriends on the road with us. We supply for them, but they get to come backstage with us. They won't cause any trouble." Anthony proposed the offer.

"Done, when do you guys want to start?"

"Well, we can all debut as a group, and since we're on NXT, we should attack Finn Balor in our debut, and American Alpha in our second night, then eventually have us all win gold on the same night." Triple H liked the plan.

"Next month then." Triple H said before he dismissed the three.

 ** _Three Months Later…_**

Anthony was driving the group to Orlando Florida, so they could get ready for their debut that night. Anthony had planned for them to eat three hours before the show to celebrate. Everyone agreed, and it was set.

Anthony and Cynthia ate alone for a moment, and started talking.

"Cynthia? Do you ever regret meeting me?" Anthony suddenly asked, which caught Cynthia off guard.

"Why would you ask me that. Of course I don't!" Cynthia snapped.

"You just, look bored whenever we're around each other."

"I'm just, I want us to be more…"

"You want to, take the next step?" Anthony asked, awkwardly. She slowly nodded, and Anthony put a hand on her face, and when he moved back, he finished eating.

Anthony knew what Cynthia was asking for him, but he had a wrestling show first. His "Fight Club" as he dubbed it, was going to debut and attack Finn Balor after his main event match against Hideo Atami, but that was an hour away, and it was part way through the show at this point. Cynthia was clinging onto him, and pushing him against almost every wall, kissing him every time. Anthony understood why, because while they were on the road, they barely hung out with each other the whole time, so Anthony graciously took it. He didn't feel embarrassed, because it for some reason, it felt right for him. It was half an hour before his debut, and he pushed her against a wall, and kissed her for a minute.

"I'll see you later tonight, after the show." Anthony said in a very soothing voice. Cynthia winked and smiled, right before Anthony went to the stage entrance to join the other two guys.

"You okay Fox?" Gene asked, noticing Anthony's red face.

"Yeah, just, excited!" Anthony jumped in place.

"Not for the debut, granted we all are, but you're excited about something else I can see."

"Me and Cynthia might be- "Anthony started.

"Guys, you're on in sixty seconds." A crewman interrupted.

"Let's give a debut they'll never forget." Anthony anxiously waited for the music to hit so they could make their impacting debut in NXT.

 **A/N: Cynthia is getting a little Clingy in the What If, is Anthony going to 'take the next step' or stop beforehand. Also the wrestling portion of the story, how is this debut going to impact NXT? All this to be answered next time. I hope you enjoyed, and I NEEEEEED criticism, and suggestions for rivalries in NXT for the three guys. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Club Debut!

**A/N: This chapter will contain the debut of "Fight Club", I cannot wait to get the NXT careers underway. I need rivalry ideas, so leave some in reviews or PM me, you may get shouted out should you suggest one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Chop Seuy by System of a Down played after the Co-Main Event match in which NXT champion Finn Balor defeated Hideo Atami in a non-title match. The audience and Finn Balor were both confused. Anthony/Foxdre (I'll call him Foxdre when he's in an arena) walked out first, leading his friends Sid (Big Sid) and Gene (The G) to the entrance ramp.

"William Regal did announce the debut of a new 'Faction' will happen in NXT tonight! This must be that faction. With Foxdre, Big Sid, and The G all lined up on the top of the entrance ramp, eyeing Finn Balor, who just finished a grueling match with Hideo!" NXT commentator Corey Graves pointed out.

"But why Finn Balor?" Other NXT commentator Tom Phillips asked. Suddenly, the group of three rushed the ring, and started beating down Finn, with boos coming from the crowd. After making him basically unconscious, Foxdre asked the other two members to bring Finn up to his knees. They obeyed, and Anthony showboated a little before hitting his Foxhole knee right on Finn's nose, knocking him out.

"We are The Fight Club!" Foxdre yelled, putting his fist out. The other two stacked their fists on top, and they all smiled, looked around at the booing fans, and laughed, before walking out of the arena.

They weren't done yet. There was a tag team main event between American Alpha and The Revival. American Alpha were the NXT tag team Champs and this was a non-title match. The Revival nearly beat the hell out of them, but American Alpha found a way to win. However, this time the Fight Club didn't have their theme, and they came through the crowd. The destroyed American Alpha, and The Revival nodded to them. They stacked fists again, and smiled before the show went off the air.

Anthony was sweating like crazy after doing not one, but TWO attacks that night, while that wasn't planned, they changed it last second with Triple H, and having to run halfway across the arena for the second one. All three were beat. Anthony got back to the hotel first, because Sid and Gene wanted to hit a bar. Anthony was okay with it, but he wanted to get back. Cynthia was waiting for him, she kissed him when he walked in.

"Sorry I'm late babe, just, really tired." Cynthia put her hand to Anthony's cheek.

"You should lie down then." Cynthia dragged him into the bed, and Anthony smiled as she laid down next to him, looking at him. "So much for being a face huh?" Cynthia chuckled.

"This is just a temporary thing, the group will eventually break off, and I'll become an amazing face." Anthony was hoping for that, but wasn't sure it was going to happen.

"We'll see about that hon." She kissed him one more time, before slowly closing her eyes. Anthony watched patiently, and after she started slowly breathing, Anthony rolled on his side towards her, wrapped his arm around her, and closed his eyes. Both were smiling as they slept.

 **A/N: So The Fight Club debut was a success! What do the Fight Club want to gain from these attacks? Do they actually want the titles, or do they just want to be known? Also, this is the only Rivalry I will come up with, so I need suggestions for Rivalries. Sometime around chapter 10 I may call the group up to the Main Roster, as Singles or a group, whatever happens. You all know the drill by now, I hope you enjoyed, and leave a review because A) I LOOOOOOOOOOVE Criticism, and B) I need Rivalry Suggestions. Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Match

**A/N: So someone asked me if I am going to make my own wrestling company, and I initially said no, because I don't have enough ideas to bounce around yet. But, if I get enough support on the idea, I may go for it! Tell me what you think, and enjoy this chapter of the 'What if?'**

Chapter 4:

Foxdre, Big Sid, and The G were being talked about a lot on NXT the next few weeks, but they didn't make another appearance until the final NXT before Takeover Charlotte (NC).

It was going to be another attempted attack on Finn Balor, and the group was excited to do it again. Finn wasn't going to be in a match though, so it might have been a bit harder this time around.

Finn was in the ring, with a microphone and the NXT championship.

"You haven't seen a lot of me, because I've been dealing with… Demons, no pun intended by the way." A slight laugh out of the audience. "These demons are known, as the Fight Club." The crowd booed. "Yeah, they attacked me after a match between me and Hideo Atami that you all enjoyed!" The audience cheered for that. "So, I would like to ask for the three of them to come out here, so I can talk to them, man to men." The crowd anxiously waited for their theme to hit.

Chop Seuy by System of a Down plays, and sure enough, Foxdre, The G, and Big Sid walked out in that order onto the stage. Anthony raised his hand, and lifted the mic to his lips.

"You want to know why we attacked you Finn?" Anthony asked. Finn nodded. "You know damn well why!" Anthony pointed towards the NXT championship Finn had around his shoulder. They started walking towards the ring. "And why we attacked American Alpha in the same night?" Everyone knew the answer. "So now, I want to be part of the NXT title match at Takeover with you and Samoa Joe, and my boys Big Sid and The G here, they want to be American Alpha's next opponents for the NXT tag team titles!" Finn looked at them. Samoa Joe's theme hit, and he walked out with a mic in his hand.

"Fox, is it? You haven't been here long, so I'm going to explain this to you." He said to the delightful boos of the crowd. "You have to EARN title matches around here. So if you want a title match, you have to go through ME!" Fox sarcastically quivered in fear. American Alpha's theme hit.

"That goes for you guys as well." Chad Gable said as he walked towards the stage.

William Regal's theme hit, and he walked onto the stage between American Alpha.

"I appreciate everyone's enthusiasm to get everything done. So here's what's going to happen. Tonight, there will be a six-man tag team match, and if 'Fight Club' wins, they will get to take part in the title matches at Takeover Charlotte. But if they lose, they won't, and they won't get another title shot until I say." The crowd cheered. "That match will be the Main Event of the evening!" The crowd cheered again.

Anthony and company were practicing their moves for their match later that night, and were pumped to get to the ring.

"We all ready for this?" Anthony asked the guys. They all nodded. "Win or lose, we got to leave a mark on this show tonight!" The others started bouncing impatiently in place, and they stacked fists.

"This will be known eventually." Anthony said with a smile, before they walked towards the ring.

An hour later, Finn Balor's theme hit. "This match is a six man tag team match set for one fall! Making his way to the ring, from Bray County, Wicklow, Ireland, weighting 190 pounds. Finn Balor!" After he entered, American Alpha's theme hit. "And his tag team partners, at a combined weight of 465 pounds: Jason Jordan and Chad Gable, American Alpha!" They entered the ring, and shook hands with Finn Balor, considering they hadn't been in the same ring as each other before.

Chop Seuy by S.O.A.D played, and the three members of Fight Club walked onto the entrance ramp. They stacked fists, and screamed. "Their opponents, at a combined weight of 402 pounds, Foxdre, Big Sid, and The G. The Fight Club!" The announcer got out of the ring, and the three slid into the ring. There was a stare down for about sixty seconds. The ref pushed everyone back, and called for the bell to be rung.

Ding! Ding! Ding! The match began.

Foxdre started against Finn Balor, as fitting as it sounds. Fox locked in a collar elbow tie-up for the first time with him, and was suddenly in a side headlock. He pushed Finn against the ropes, and irish whipped him towards the other side. He came off the ropes, and Fox ducked a clothesline. Fox went for one of his own, and Finn ducked under it. Then Fox caught him with a drop kick. He went for the first cover of the match, and managed a one count. The crowd applauded Fox's effort early, regardless of him being a heel. Fox smiled evilly, and he and Finn circled again, but Fox tagged in The G, which the crowd booed, because they wanted to see Fox vs Finn.

The G circled Finn, and also got in a collar Elbow tie-up. The G, took advantage this time, and wrestled him to the ground. He kept him there for a good minute before Finn got his legs over his head, and G had to break it up before he got pinned. Finn went on a rampage for a moment, clotheslining G twice, and frog splashing him. Finn then dragged G to his team's corner, and tagged in Chad Gable. They did a double team move to him. Chad went for the cover, and managed another two count. Chad put him in a headlock for a minute, and G fought out, hitting a dropkick in the process. Sid was anxiously awaiting a tag, and he got it! However, Chad made it to Jason Jordan as well.

Jordan clotheslined Sid, but Sid didn't move. Jordan went for another one, and got him to a knee. The third time, Sid lifted Jason off his feet, and slammed him to the mat, with what he called The psycho Slam (Paying homage to Psycho Sid). He went for the cover.

"One…. Two…." The attempt was broken up by Chad Gable. G went and took him out of the ring. Finn Balor then threw G out of the ring. Anthony got in, and went for a clothesline, but Finn ducked, and Fox stopped, and when Finn turned around, Fox hit Finn with his Foxhole! Jordan then got up, and threw Fox out of the ring. Sid then forcefully turned him around, and hit another Psycho Slam, and went for the cover again.

"One…. Two…. Three!"

Ding! Ding! Ding! Chop Seuy plays.

"Here are your winners. Foxdre, Big Sid, and The G. Fight Club!" The crowd was stunned.

"These three guys just defeated three champions in NXT!" Tom Phillips pointed out. "Fox is now part of the NXT title match, and The G and Big Sid are in an NXT tag title match!"

"Will any of them walk out with gold this Saturday?" Graves implied. The final vision of the show was Fox holding the NXT title, and Sid and G holding the tag titles, their fists stacked as they smiled at the fans.

 **A/N: Fight Club is going after gold Immediately! Will any of them be successful at Takeover? The next chapter is going to be LONG! There will be two matches, and an aftermath part. I hope you enjoyed, and make sure to lemme know if I should start a company or not. PM me or leave it in a review. Also leave some criticism because I LOOOOOOVE it! I hope you enjoyed. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: Takeover Charlotte!

**A/N: I have opened registration up for my own wrestling company! But read this before you go for that. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5:

Anthony enjoyed two nights out with his lady Cynthia. They hit a bar the first night, and went out to dinner the second one. They went home and slept together afterwards. Anthony was on top of the world. He made sure that all of the group that wasn't competing had front row seats to the show that night.

The show came really fast, and Anthony walked Cynthia into the arena, so she could get free entry. Anthony walked her backstage for a moment, and suddenly, he was dragged aside by Triple H.

"Anthony, as much as I like your enthusiasm, you can't be bringing your girlfriend back here."

"Triple H, erm, Hunter, with all due respect, all of our friends can be trusted back here, we promise." Hunter sighed.

"Alright, but seriously, if they do anything I think is 'wrong' then not only will they be kicked out of backstage, but you will be FIRED!" Was the last thing he said before leaving him alone; Anthony walked back, with a terrified look on his face.

"You okay Anthony?" Cynthia asked, putting her hands on his face.

"Yeah, I just, um, nothing."

"So, is your match the main event?"

"Yeah, so I won't be able to take you home until after that." Cynthia moved both her hands to Anthony's chest, and scratched gently at his shirt.

"Ah well, a girl can always give a preview." She leaned in and tugged at his lower lip. Anthony smiled. She chuckled and let go, giving a slight hiss for effect. Anthony laughed.

"I should get you to your seat fair lady." Anthony got on a knee, and held out his hand. Cynthia laughed, and took it. Anthony stood up, and walked Cynthia to her seat.

The show began, and there were a many good matches on the card. Tye Dillinger vs Sami Zayn, The Revival vs The Hype Bros, and many more! The first huge match was Bayley vs Nia Jax for the Women's title. Anthony paced nervously, he wanted Bayley to win.

The end of the match happened when Nia Jax did a leg drop, and got the three count for the win. Anthony couldn't believe it. He was a bit angry, and suddenly, Sid and Gene walked in.

"Hey Anthony, you okay?" They asked.

"Yeah, I just, was…" Anthony didn't say anything else.

"Our match is next, and we want you in our corner for it." Sid requested.

"Sure, let's go." They all walked out in a line.

Elite (American Alpha's theme) plays, and the champions walk out.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"The following tag team match is set for one fall, and it is for, the NXT tag team championships! Introducing first, at a combined weight of 465 pounds, Jason Jordan and Chad Gable, American Alpha!"

Chop Seuy plays, and the challengers enter.

"And their opponents, being accompanied by Foxdre, representing The Fight Club, at a combined weight of 354 pounds, The G and Big Sid!" They entered the ring, and caused American Alpha to back away. The three did their stacked fists in the ring, but American Alpha attacked them. Foxdre rolled out, and Chad and Jason went to work on the two in the corners of the ring, much to the delight of the crowd.

When they finally settled, Jason and Sid started the match.

Ding! Ding! Ding! The tag titles were on the line!

Sid went for a kick to the knee of Jason early, but missed. Jason connected with a right hand, and Sid backed into a corner that wasn't either team's. Jason went for Sid, but Sid reversed, and beat up Jason in the corner for a moment, before walking to the opposite one. Then he screamed, and ran full speed ahead, and crushed Jason in the corner. He then dragged him to his team's corner, and made the tag to The G.

While G and Sid were beating up on Jason, Anthony was standing ringside near Cynthia, but wasn't acknowledging her, knowing TV. He was paying attention to the match.

"COME ON BOYS!" June and Lily both yelled. Anthony evilly grinned, but G suddenly was on the mat. Anthony slammed his hands on the ring apron, and G crawled towards Sid. Jason also crawled towards Chad, and both made the tag! Sid clotheslined Chad to the mat not once, but twice, and delivered a German Suplex. He went for a cover, but Chad kicked out at two.

The ref was dealing with Sid, and Anthony stealthily moved to the American Alpha side of the ring, and pulled Jason off the apron. Jason went for a clothesline, and missed, running right into a super kick from G. In the ring, Chad went for his bridging suplex, which turned into a pin.

"One…. Two…." G broke it up, barely. He stood Chad up, and ducked under an attempted clothesline. When Chad turned around again, he hit another super kick to Chad, and Sid picked him up, and Psycho slammed him. He went for the pin.

"One…. Two…. Three!" The audience was stunned, and the bell rang. The Fight Club's theme hit.

"Here are your winners, and NEEEEEEEEW Tag Team Champions! The G and Big Sid!" They held up their titles.

"Only here for two weeks, and they have already won tag team gold! Ladies and Gentlemen! NXT had been put on notice!" Tom Phillips pointed out.

"But Foxdre still has his title match tonight, will he make the team complete, or will he be the weakest link?" Graves asked. The Fight Club stacked fists at the top of the entrance ramp, and left.

Anthony was waiting for the other guys to join him with their tag team gold.

"Guys, congratulations on winning the tag gold, but as much as I don't want to say it, I want to take on Finn and Joe alone." G and Sid looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why? Do you want to win the NXT title?" Sid asked, patting his title on his shoulder.

"I do. But I respect Finn Balor, and I want to have a legit match with him, alone. Let me have this, please." They looked at him again for a moment.

"Have fun in Hell." They patted him on the shoulder, and left. Anthony gulped, and shadow boxed himself for a moment before walking to the curtain.

Renegade: By Daughtry played, to the confusion of the crowd. Foxdre had a theme song that he wanted to enter to as an individual, and that was it. He also had his own entrance. He ran out, and the crowd was mixed.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"This match is the main event, a triple threat match scheduled for one fall, and is for the NXT championship! Introducing first, from Atlanta Georgia, weighting 149 pounds, representing The Fight Club, Foxdre!" Anthony did a Bayley entrance, to the delight of the crowd. Foxdre went out of character, and went to get a good luck kiss from Cynthia. The crowd cheered for him, and Cynthia blew him another kiss as he got in the ring. He was blushing slightly, and the crowd brought attention to it by saying "You are blushing!" Anthony smiled, and knew that. No one was able to guess he was a heel, and they all forgot he was part of Fight Club, and started chanting for him.

Samoa Joe's theme hit, and he walked quickly to the ring.

"His opponents, first, from Orange County California! Weighing 282 pounds! Samoa Joe!" He got in the ring, and Fox got out. Fox was slightly intimidated, but kept his cool.

Finn Balor's Demon theme hit, and he took his long entrance to get to the ring.

"From Bray County, Wicklow, Ireland, weighting 190 pounds. Finn Balor!" It was an epic entrance, and Fox was impressed.

The three stood in the ring for a moment, and Fox walked across the ring to Finn Balor before the bell rung, with his hands up. When he got close enough, he held out his hand, keeping his other hand up. The crowd cheered, and Finn looked around, then back to Anthony's hand. He hesitantly shook it, to the delight of the crowd. Anthony went to shake Joe's hand, but he slapped it away, and the crowd booed. Fox smiled, and winked at him, before walking back to his corner.

Ding! Ding! Ding! The NXT title was now on the line, and Fox was alone.

Finn and Fox went after Joe first. They worked well as a team, irish whipping Joe into the ropes, only to both get clotheslined. Joe threw Fox out of the ring, towards Cynthia oddly enough, and went back to work on Finn Balor.

Fox was out of the match for a good ten minutes, but when that ended, he got back in, and dropkicked Samoa Joe out of his boots nearly. The crowd cheered, and Anthony went up top. He had his back to Joe.

 _"I will never do another moon sault."_ Something he promised himself a while ago, he was forgetting about it. He stood on the top rope, and jumped, hitting a perfect moon sault right onto Joe.

"What a moon sault by Foxdre!" Tom Phillips yelled at commentary. "The cover! For the NXT title!"

"One…. Two…." Finn Balor broke it up.

"Finn Balor just barely saving his championship!" Graves said at commentary. Finn took Joe out of the ring, and moved Fox towards a corner, and went up top.

"Finn Balor, looking for that Coup de Grace!" Graves yelled again. Finn was sure enough going for it, and he connected, and Fox felt it instantly, pain in his ribs. "The cover!"

"One…. Two…." Fox's shoulder flew off the mat. The crowd was shocked.

"That was the Coup de Grace Fox just kicked out of!" Phillips yelled, shocked. The crowd started chanting "Holy Sh*t!" after that moment.

Finn picked up Fox, and suddenly pushed him away, taking a spear from Samoa Joe. Finn fell out of the ring, and when Joe turned around, Fox hit him with his Foxhole! The cover was attempted.

"One... Two…." Joe kicked out! Fox was in disbelief. He waited for him to get to his knees, and went for another one, but Joe caught him, and hit him with a Muscle Buster! Another cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr-" Fox kicked out on instinct. Joe was in shock. Finn Balor took advantage, and dunked Joe out of the ring. Fox went for another Foxhole on Finn Balor this time, but Finn ducked, and when he rebounded off the ropes, Fox lifted him up into the Foxbomb! The crowd went nuts.

"One…. Two…. Three!" The bell was rung, and Renegade played. The crowd popped.

"Here is your winner! And NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW NXT Champion! Foxdre!" The crowd was going nuts. Fox was given the championship, and Sid and G came out to celebrate with him. Cynthia was laughing in the front row, and Anthony had to go there and hug her. He took a picture with her, and walked to the stage.

"In the course of two weeks, the Fight Club have made history by getting all the male titles in NXT in one night, here at NXT takeover Charlotte." Was the last thing Graves said before the show went off the air.

Anthony got to his hotel with Cynthia, wearing his new won NXT gold, and they had quite a night.

"I'm so proud of you Anthony!" Was the last thing Anthony remembered Cynthia saying before he passed out to too much excitement.

 **A/N: NEW NXT Champ and NEW NXT Tag Team Champs! What a night for The Fight Club! How long will it last!? Also remember to send in OCs to be featured in UWA. I will put out a full roster, and tournament matches when I get enough registered/have enough, because I will be putting in a few of my own. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: The New Challenger

**A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE who has submitted characters to the UWA! I really appreciate all of the characters! Here is the next NXT right after Takeover Charlotte!**

Chapter 6: New Challenge

NXT

Foxdre went to the ring, alone, with a mixed crowd. "YOU DESERVE IT! NO YOU DON'T!" chants were going on, and Fox was taking it in. He stepped into the squared circle and grabbed a mic. He waited for the chants to slowly die down before bringing the mic to his lips.

"Saturday night, at NXT Takeover, I won my first championship in my career!" The crowd again, sounded mixed. "That same night, Big Sid and G won their first Tag team titles in their career!" Straight boos. "I know, I helped them win their titles, but I'm not saying anything about them. They won, and that's what matters." The Fight Club's theme suddenly played, and Big Sid and G walked out, with mics in hand.

"Fox, we've known each other a long time. Did you really think we couldn't get the job done without you?" Sid asked, raising a brow.

"I didn't say- "

"You may not have said it, but you implied it!" G stepped in.

"How about you guys give them a rematch, and I can sit in the front row with my lady and not get involved." Anthony glanced towards Cynthia and winked at her.

"That might be a good idea! American Alpha! Get your asses out here, if you want your titles back!" Sid yelled, slamming the mics down in the ring, and taking the titles off.

American Alpha came out, and the match was confirmed. A ref got in the ring, and Fox hopped the barricade, and turned into Anthony as he sat next to his lady to enjoy the match.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

It began just like Takeover charlotte, and went almost the exact same, until the point where Fox had thrown Jordan off the apron. Sid went for a cover on Chad after hitting a Psycho Slam, but this time Jordan broke it up. Jordan threw out G, towards Fox and G whispered for help, but he shook his head, no. G slapped Anthony across the face, and Cynthia went to slap him back, but Anthony stopped him. Meanwhile, Sid was bridged into a pin.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Sid kicked out! The crowd was shocked. G got back in, and took out Jordan. He beat him up on the opposite side of the ring. Chad lifted Sid to his feet, and Sid pushed him against the ropes, and picked him and delivered a… Foxbomb! Anthony's face turned red slightly, and Sid went for the pin.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding! The match was over.

"Here are your winners! And STILL NXT tag team champion, The G and Big Sid!" They were handed their titles, and Anthony jumped the barricade with the NXT title. He applauded them, and put his fist out. The tag champs hesitated, but stacked fists with him, smiling. Suddenly, a violin like song started playing.

The Fight Club was very confused. Suddenly it screeched, and Fox recognized it as the theme of one Shinsuke Nakamura! Anthony as himself was honored to hear that theme in an arena, but Foxdre was terrified. He knew it was going to turn into a match with him eventually, and he made his to the ring, with the audience singing his song, which was amazing. Fight Club slowly backed away from the entrance ramp towards the opposite side of the ring as Shinsuke entered and did the Jolting Bend, to a huge pop from the crowd.

The crowd was chanting "Shinsuke's gonna kill you!" as Fox and him stared each other down. Fox was honored to be in the same ring as him, and offered his hand to him. Sid and G looked at him like he was crazy, and Shinsuke made eye contact. Anthony blinked, and suddenly he was out cold! He had just gotten Kinshashed!

Sid and G went to attack Shinsuke, but that was foiled when he laid them out as well. The show ended with Shinsuke holding up the NXT championship and the crowd chanting "You Deserve It!" While he stood in the ring.

Anthony was really tired that night, but he made sure to shake Shinsuke's hand backstage after the scene. He nodded respectfully to Anthony, and shook his hand, knowing his title reign wasn't going to last.

 **A/N: Foxdre's title reign is in jeapordy! The Fight Club is already showing cracks? Who will Fight Club defend the titles against next? Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and leave a review, because I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE Criticism! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: VS Shinsuke Nakamura!

**A/N: Not much to note here, so enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Vs Shinsuke Nakamura!

Foxdre vs Shinsuke Nakamura wasn't going to wait a few months for another Takeover! It happened two weeks after Shinsuke destroyed Fight Club. The week before it was set up, Foxdre swore no one would interfere in his favor, and if anyone did, he would give up the title. He hoped Sid and G could be trusted for that. They didn't even show up for the show that night.

Anthony was really nervous for the match. He wanted to win, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to. He looked at himself in the mirror very closely.

"You're never going to get anywhere here." He was talking to his reflection.

"Just need to win this match."

"If you don't, you're going to get buried."

"Don't say that…" He was getting angry with himself (literally)

"What will Cynthia think of you then?" Anthony punched the mirror, and someone walked in the room.

"Anthony? Are you okay?" Anthony recognized the voice. He turned and looked to see who it was.

Anthony's expression changed from anger, to happiness. It was Bayley! He ran up to her and hugged her. She hesitantly hugged back, and Anthony pulled away when he saw someone else standing in the doorway.

"Anthony, you remember Trey right?" She asked, a big grin on her face. Trey walked into the room, and forced a smile.

"Ah, you accused me of attacking Finn Balor. Did you ever figure out who it actually was?" Trey asked.

"Yeah actually." He told them the story.

"So, you haven't seen them since?"

"Nope." Anthony smiled, and realized his match was coming up. "I have to go; do you all want to go get drinks after this?" Trey smiled, but Bayley didn't.

"You need to stay sober Trey." She punched his arm playfully, and he chuckled.

"Well, sorry Anthony, maybe some other time."

"Sure, wish me luck." Anthony shrugged his shoulders a couple times, grabbed his NXT title, and walked towards the curtain.

The Rising Sun played, and Shinsuke entered the arena to a HUGE pop, and after that, the audience started singing his song. He did the jolting bend, and waited anxiously for Fox to enter.

Renegade played, and the crowd was once again mixed. He slapped some hands on the way to the ring, and entered. He was nervous. This was a NJPW he was facing! He didn't want to screw up anything.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"This contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the NXT championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Mineyama, Kyoto Japan! Weighing 229 pounds! Shinsuke Nakamura!" Loud pop, as he stretched his leg on the turnbuckle. "His opponent, from Atlanta Georgia! Weighing 140 pounds! He is the NXT champion… Foxdre!" The crowd was mixed. The title was held up by the official.

Ding! Ding! Ding! NXT title on the line!

Fox nervously circled Shinsuke, and offered his hand to him. Shinsuke tapped it before they locked up. Fox was off his game, he had a moment with Bayley, and a scary moment with himself. He wasn't really concentrating on the match. He was down instantly, and pinned, for only a two count. Shinsuke wasn't letting up. He locked Fox in a headlock, and Fox started fading instantly. But something told him to keep going. He fought out of it, with a little motivation from the crowd, and elbowed Shinsuke, taking the crowd by surprise. Fox then got out of the headlock, took a breath of air, then ran off the ropes, drop kicking him in the process. Fox went for a cover, and also managed a two count.

Both of them were ready to put on a show. They stood up, and Fox shook his emotions away, and circled Shinsuke. They locked up again, and Fox broke off, delivering kicks to the knees of Shinsuke. Shinsuke went down, and Fox went for his Foxhole, but Shinsuke ducked, and went for his Kinshash, and Fox ducked that as well. Shinsuke bounced off the ropes, and Fox lifted him up, and attempted the Foxbomb, but Shinsuke leapfrogged over him, and went for another Kinshash, and connected! He went for the pin.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Fox kicked out! Shinsuke was shocked. The crowd was chanting "Holy Shit!" in response. Shinsuke helped Fox to his feet. Fox pushed him towards the ropes, and when Shinsuke came off, Fox hit his Foxbomb! The crowd popped as Fox went for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Shinsuke kicked out this time! Fox was the one shocked now! The crowd was chanting their appreciation, and Fox helped him to his feet. Shinsuke tried to do what Fox just did with the Kinshash, but Fox ducked it, and hit Shinsuke with his Foxhole! As he went for the cover, Fight Club showed up on the ramp. He broke it up at two, and asked what they were doing there. He told them to go back, and suddenly he was turned around, and Kinshashed once again! Fox was out cold. Shinsuke went for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding! His theme started, and Sid and G smiled, and applaued as Shinsuke was presented with the NXT title.

"Here is your winner, and NEEEEEEEEEEW NXT CHAMPION! Shinsuke Nakamura!" Fox rolled out of the ring, and Sid and G joined Shinsuke in the ring. Shinsuke smiled and put his fist out like Fox had, and G and Sid stacked fists with him, and Fox was in shock outside the ring. Fight Club had double crossed him.

 **A/N: You can't go wrong with betrayal, but did anyone see this coming? Shinsuke is NEW NXT champion! Will Fox get his rematch, and if he does, will it be a legit one? Is Fight Club done for? I hope you enjoyed, and leave some suggestions, because there will be a three-part story next to end the Fight Club rivalries, and I need a few to branch off of. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting Club Part I

**A/N: Hyped for this chapter! I need a few more tag teams for UWA, but other than that, I'm ready to launch the fed. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8: Fighting Club (1 of 3)

Fox found G and Sid backstage after his loss to Shinsuke to ask what the hell happened.

"You weren't trusting us, so after you said 'I can beat him on my own', he trusted us to give him a hand."

"Oh, and by the way, you're out." Fox turned around into a Kinshash from Shinsuke, and the three of them stood over him afterwards, holding up their titles and stacking their fists.

 ** _The Following Week…_**

Fight Club was dropping a promo as to why they double crossed Fox, and suddenly, Renegade played, and sure enough, Fox appeared on the stage.

"Ah, so you guys think attacking me is going to stop me, well you'd be dead wrong. You see, I may not have many friends here yet, but I have 'temporary' allies to aid me and turn the odds into my favor." Fox waved his hand towards the entrance curtain.

Elite played, and Jason Jordan and Chad Gable, American Alpha took to the stage. The crowd cheered.

"Fox, apparently you can't count, you seem to have just evened it out." Sid laughed, and so did G and Shinsuke.

"You thought I was lying?" Fox pointed towards the curtain again, and suddenly, Catch Your Breath played, and Finn Balor walked out to the stage. The four of them walked to the ring, and the Fight Club backed away from the entrance ramp. They all stared across the ring for a few minutes at each other, and the lines were drawn. They were about to go to war with each other.

"Everyone in the ring right now, relax." William Regal said. "This is what's going to happen, Fight Club vs Foxdre and his team. Fight Club, you have until NXT takeover Detroit to find a fourth member!" The crowd popped as the match was announced.

"Mr. Regal, with all due respect, they need to find a fourth member." Sid nodded, and Finn Balor walked across the ring to the other side.

"Now that that's out of the way." Fight Club lunged forward and attacked Fox and American Alpha. They put up a fight, but American Alpha was thrown out of the ring, and Sid was psycho slamming Fox. After that, Sid picked him up, and handed him to G, who let him hit Fox with his finishing move, which was known as G Force (Corbin's Deep Six combined with his End Of Days). Shinsuke then ordered them to pick Fox up again, and he Kinshashed him. Fox was unconscious. Shinsuke ordered Finn to go to the top rope, and he did. He hesitated to the shock of the crowd, and hit Fox with a Coup de Grace. Fight Club and its four members now were stacking fists, and the ones that had titles were holding them up.

"We are the Fight Club! Nobody can stand against us! NOTHING AT ALL!" Sid yelled as the show ended.

 **A/N: Fight Club is full of new faces now! Fox is out of power, but was quick to get people to side with him! Who will the fourth member of Fox's team be? (Sorry this chapter was so short but it will be a three-part story). Leave a review, and some more UWA tag teams if you have any! Also make sure to check out my other stories while you're here! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Fighting Club Part II

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has submitted to UWA, but here's some Foxdre to keep you guys entertained!**

Chapter 9: Fighting Club part II

Foxdre didn't expect Fight Club to turn on him. He knew he wasn't the best leader, but the whole storyline was affecting his life as well. Cynthia was becoming distant from him, and he had no clue why. So the night after Finn joined Fight Club, Anthony as himself confronted her.

"Cynthia, we need to talk." She jumped at the notion.

"What about?" She asked.

"Well, you've been more, distant as of late, and I'd like to know why." She started tearing up slightly, like she was hiding something.

"Anthony, I've been trying to keep this from you, and I wasn't going to tell you because we're just too young for this." She was moving Anthony's hands to her stomach, and Anthony's heart stopped. "I'm pregnant."

"Cynthia…" Anthony was really stuck between a rock and a hard place at this point. "This is wonderful news!" He changed that real quick.

"What are we going to do?"

"Look, we're not Romeo and Juliet or Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, we take this like a normal couple would." Anthony turned and reached into his suitcase, and pulled out a little box. He got on a knee, and opened it, revealing a shiny gold ring with a diamond, obviously an engagement ring.

"Anthony?" She asked, shocked, as Anthony got down on a knee.

"Cynthia, I've waited to long for this moment. Will you marry me?" Anthony asked, a nervous smile crossing his face.

"Anthony, of course!" It was the best moment in Anthony's life, him slipping the ring on her finger, then sharing a kiss with her afterwards.

"We have to tell everyone else about it afterwards, but for now, I have to call a friend about something. He turned around and dialed someone's number. He waited for the other person to answer.

"He man, what's happening?... I have to ask you something… Oh you saw that?... Yeah pretty embarrassing for me right?... Yeah, I was going to ask you to be my final partner?... You'll do it? Thank you so much man, see you in a couple weeks!" Anthony hung up the phone. "I just found my fourth partner for the NXT Takeover event!" Anthony embraced his "fiancé" and she embraced him back.

 _ **NXT: One week before Takeover Detroit**_

Anthony was getting to know American Alpha backstage, and they were an interesting pair. William Regal walked by.

"Fox, and American Alpha. Have you all found a fourth partner yet?"

"Yes, we have." Jason Jordan pointed out.

"Well who is it?"

"Like everyone watching, you have to wait till Saturday to find out." Anthony said with a slight grin.

"Okay, but if he doesn't show, you will take on Fight Club in a handicap elimination match!"

"He'll show up Regal, count on it." Anthony had a lot of confidence in whoever he had picked out.

"You best pray he does, and that he's Ready, Willing," Chad Gable pulled out a towel, and read it. "and Gable." Anthony laughed and nodded.

 **A/N: Who is the partner? Cynthia is also having a Baby?! Will this affect Anthony's career? Also, be sure to take the poll on my UWA story and tell me what the first PPV should be called! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Fighting Club Part III

**A/N: These chapters now might be few and far between, but I will do my best with it. This is the finale of Fighting Club, and we will find out who the mystery partner who will be joining Fox and American Alpha is.**

Chapter 10: Fighting Club Finale!

NXT Takeover: Detroit!

Fox is standing backstage with American Alpha, and the Fight Club has already entered.

"So, where's our partner?" Jason Jordan asked.

"He'll be here, just go out like you would." Fox pats both of them on the shoulder, and they do their entrance. Suddenly, someone appears, and taps Fox on the shoulder. He turns to whoever it was, and smiles.

Renegade: By Daughtry plays, and Fox comes out with a smile on his face and a mic in his hand. He and American Alpha stand ready at the stage.

"You guys really thought I wasn't going to come with another tag partner? Well, ladies and gentlemen, I give to you the final member of team American Fox…" He points towards the curtain, and suddenly, the tron goes out, and so do the lights. A drumroll sound starts, and everyone is on the edge of their seats.

Dare to Fly plays, and the audience POPS! Fox is smiling on the stage, and Fight Club know who it is.

"TANK GIBBS!" Fox finishes, as Tank walks out to the stage. They charge to the ring after everyone shakes hands on the stage. Fight Club retreats, and they all stand tall to the crowd cheers.

"Tank Gibbs!" chants fill the arena. The four take to their corner, and Fight Club start up.

Ding! Ding! Ding! The match begins

Tank starts off against G, as fitting as it sounds. Tank gets the advantage, and takes G to the mat. He drags him towards his team's corner, and tags in Fox. The crowd goes NUTS! Fox Irish whips G into the ropes, and clotheslines him. He then stomps him furiously! The ref pulls him off, and Fox starts to drag him back to their corner, but G fights out, and brings Fox to the center of the ring. He starts to go for a powerbomb, but Fox jumps out of it, and runs right into a kick from Shinsuke on the apron. Fox goes down, and the cover is made for a two count.

G tags in Sid, who slowly gets in, giving Fox a chance to get up. He does, and Sid gets ready to hit him with his Psycho slam, but Gibbs starts trying to enter the match, distracting the ref. Sid drops Fox, and runs over to their corner. He punches Tank across the mouth, and he falls off. American Alpha try to fight back, but they are taken down by Sid. He turns around, and Fox has risen to his feet, and hits Sid with a Foxhole! The cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Sid is eliminated.

"Oh my God! Fight Club is down early!" Phillips exclaims at commentary.

Fight Club are nervous at this point, and the three remaining members (G, Finn Balor, and Shinsuke) all huddle outside, and Fox won't have it. He leaps over their team's turnbuckle, and drags Shinsuke into the ring, which was a terrible call by him. He starts kicking his legs, and tags in Jason Jordan. They double team Shinsuke, or at least attempt to, because he ends up double clotheslining the two of them, causing Fox to roll to the outside. Shinsuke kinshasha's Jason, and takes down the rest of the team. He drags Jason's body to the corner, and tags in Finn Balor. Finn goes to the top rope, and hit a Coup de Grace from the top rope! He covers Jordan.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Jason Jordan is eliminated. Everyone there is on the outside.

Finn drags Chad Gable into the ring, and goes for another Coup de Grace, but Chad turns it into a small package, managing a two count. Fox and Tank start getting back on the apron. Chad locks in his ankle lock on Finn, who starts dragging himself around the ring. Shinsuke gets in, and super kicks Chad in the back of the head, he collapses.

Fox and Tank get in, and take on G and Shinsuke. While that happens, Finn covers Chad.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Chad Gable is eliminated. Fox and Tank brawl with G and Shinsuke on the outside, until Finn suicide dives onto them. He gets up quickly, and throws Tank into the ring. Fox starts stirring, and as Finn gets into the ring, Fox drags him back. Finn kicks Fox, and slides in. Tank turns and super kicks him, going for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Finn Balor is eliminated.

"It is now two on two!" Corey Graves points out.

Tank waits, and G enters the ring. The two fight for a bit, and Tank drags G to Fox, who tags himself in, just as G goes for a roll up. Fox jumps off the top rope and knees G in the face. He goes for a cover, but Shinsuke breaks it up. Tank fights Shinsuke in the corner, distracting the ref. This gives G time to get up, and hit Fox with G Force! He goes for the cover, but the ref is still distracted.

G turned the ref around, and when G turned around, he ran into a Foxhole. Fox went for the cover.

"One…. Two…. Three!" G was finally eliminated.

"Shinsuke is now in a very bad situation! Two on one!" Tank and Fox smile at the situation. Fox goes for another Foxhole to Shinsuke, but Shinsuke ducks, and catches him with a Kinshasha! The cover.

"One…. Two…. Thr- "Fox kicks out! Shinsuke is in disbelief. He picks up Fox, but gets Foxholed! Fox stumbles over the Tank, and tags him. He then picks up Shinsuke, and the two do a 3D to Shinsuke. Tank goes for the final pin.

"One…. Two…. Three!" Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Here are your winners. Team American Fox!

"What a win for that team, taking out Fight Club!" Phillips exclaims.

"But the question now is what's next for Fox? Fight Club is basically gone, what does he do?"

"He'll think of something." Graves says as the show goes off the air.

 **A/N: This is the LAST Foxdre chapter I will be writing for a while. I have started enjoying writing UWA, and I feel like I should be doing that more. Thanks to KiranTheRay for suggesting this idea, but I'm out of ideas already for this, and I know I can do a lot with UWA. But thank you for letting me create Foxdre, and I will try to get back into this at some point, but until then. Thank you all!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Finale (for me)

**A/N: So, welcome back, to the final chapter I will write of this What If? I will be passing the torch of this story onto KiranTheRay. He has asked me for the opportunity to write it, and I am not Vince McMahon, so I'm willing to let him have it. I've said this before, and I'll say it again, I have had a great time writing this and developing Foxdre as a character. Thank you all**

Chapter 11: The Wedding

Anthony had just finished an NXT show, facing Samoa Joe, and winning. He wasn't prepared for what he had to tell William Regal and Triple H at the same time. He took a deep breath, and walked into the office. Regal and Triple H were talking NXT.

"There's the star of the night!" Regal welcomes Anthony in with a pat to the shoulder. Anthony shakes hands with HHH, and goes serious.

"So, Anthony, we've taken in some consideration, and, we want you to be called up to the main roster." Anthony forgot what he was going to say for that moment.

"You're kidding me right?" Anthony was shocked.

"No, you've killed it down here in NXT, and we want you to debut on the main roster next week." Anthony's heart was slowly breaking.

"Hunter, I um," Anthony's voice trailed off. "I am honored to be called up, but I can't, and I am in fact asking to take a leave of absence."

"What for?" Hunter asked.

"I am going to get married, and Cynthia is having a baby." Anthony's nerves were pumping, and he was ready to go into tears, but not in front of Hunter.

"Anthony, that's wonderful news!" Hunter got up from the desk and started walking around to him. Anthony looked into his eyes, and tears started welling.

"I don't want to leave, but I love her." Anthony wiped the tears, and Hunter patted him on the shoulder.

"You choose family over this, I can respect that. Take as long as you need, and come back ready, you hear?" Hunter asked.

"Yes sir." Anthony shook Hunter's hand, and Regal's hand on the way out the door.

x.x.x

Outside, Anthony had broken into tears, and suddenly someone appeared next to him. It was really dark outside the Full Sail University, and Anthony couldn't make out who it was.

"You okay kid?" The voice asked, obviously male.

"No, I just gave up what I love doing for someone I love." Anthony wiped the tears, and didn't bother to look up to try and see who was talking to him.

"Oh, believe me, I know what that's like…" The voice replied.

"Yeah, well thanks for the sympathy, but I'm going to go drown my sorrows at the nearest bar." Anthony left.

x.x.x

Anthony asked for another shot of Bud Light, his fifth of the night. The bartender, who was female, stayed with him for his fifth one.

"What's up with you, you normally come in here, have one shot, and leave, what's up?" She asked, concerned.

"It's personal, and I'd rather not talk about it." He signaled for another shot, and she took the glass away.

"You've had enough for one night." She started to leave him.

"Wait," She turned around, and leaned over the counter to listen to him tell her of what just happened.

"So, you gave up wrestling to be with your 'Fiancé', and you're upset about that?" She questioned.

"But I really love her, and she loves me." Anthony said, drunk.

"You need to get home to her, and tell her how you actually feel. Don't let it do this to you!" She snapped at him, and he came back to reality.

"You're right, thank you." Anthony pulled out his wallet, and put a twenty on the counter, and handed her another five before leaving.

x.x.x

Anthony took a deep breath, realizing he had just walked all the way home, and his car was outside Full Sail. He hoped it would be fine, and that he'd be able to get it tomorrow. He arrived at his house, and knocked. Gene opened the door.

"Anthony, come in." He invited him in, and Anthony was confused. He walked into the living room, and saw the whole group was there. Edwards, June, Ricky, Sid, Lily, and Brittney were all sitting on the couches and in chairs spread around the room. Cynthia was standing in the middle, rubbing her stomach. Anthony stepped into the middle of the room.

"What's going on guys?" Anthony asked nervously.

"You guys are keeping something from us." Brittney said.

"Well, um." Anthony put her arms around Cynthia, and his hands on her stomach.

"I'm having a baby." Cynthia said, to the applauding of the group.

"Also," Anthony held up Cynthia's hand, which had an engagement ring on it. "We're getting married!" They got applauded again.

"That's awesome you two!" Sid said, taking a sip of whatever he was drinking.

"The thing is, you two are going to have to make Fight Club great without me, but who needs me when you got Shinsuke and Finn?"

"Wait, what?" Gene was confused.

"I'm taking a leave of absence from WWE and NXT for a while." Anthony finishes

"Oh, well then…" Gene is in shock.

"You all are the first on the guest list for the wedding though, and Gene, I would like for you to be my best man." Gene stares in disbelief.

"I'd be honored Anthony." He replies with a smile.

x.x.x

Two months later…

Anthony is at the altar, wearing a white tuxedo at a church in Atlanta Georgia. His palms are sweating, and his face is blushing a bright red. The Organ started playing, and Cynthia walked down in a beautiful white dress, the cliché bride outfit. They stood face to face at the altar, and the priest started speaking.

"We are gathered here today to witness the unification of Anthony Dre and Cynthia Queen. If anyone objects to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace." No one objected. "If you have any vows you would like to say, please." The priest waved his hand, and gave them the floor. Anthony nodded to Cynthia, allowing her to go first.

"When you fall, I will catch you; when you cry, I will comfort you; when you laugh, I will share your joy. Everything I am, and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth, and for eternity." Cynthia says, with tears welling in her eyes. Anthony smiled, and looked towards the people that were attending; they included the whole group of friends, and both the couple's families. Anthony's mom, dad, and sister were sitting near the front, and they were sitting beside Cynthia's mom and dad.

"My vow can't top that…" Anthony says to laughter from the crowd. He cleared his throat, and went for it. "I bring myself to you this day to share my life with you. You can trust my love, for it is real. I promise to be a faithful mate, and to unfailingly share and support your hopes, dreams, and goals. I vow to be there for you, always." He smiles as he says the last line. Cynthia starts turning red from tears welling.

"Well then," the priest is clearing his throat. "Anthony Dre, do you take this woman to be your loftly wedded wife, to live together, through anything, and to always love her?"

"I do." Anthony slips Cynthia's ring onto her trembling finger.

"And do you, Cynthia, take this man to be your loftly wedded husband, to live together through anything, and to always love her?"

"I do." Cynthia slips Anthony's ring onto his trembling finger. They hold hands at the altar.

"Anthony, you may now kiss the bride." Anthony removed the hood from Cynthia's face, and kissed her, to the pleasing of everyone there.

x.x.x.

The two have been married a month now, and have been living happily for that month. It's been tough getting used to life without wrestling for Anthony, as he was always getting up, lifting some weights and doing other stuff that Cynthia wouldn't do until she had the baby. Anthony woke up one morning, and found Cynthia lying on the floor, screaming.

"Honey, you okay?" Anthony was by her side immediately.

"I think the baby is on its way!" She was in pain, and Anthony knew it. He pulled out his phone, and dialed 911.

To be continued…

 **A/N: This is where I pass the reigns of this story onto KiranTheRay. I am giving him full reign of the sequel to this. I have built to this point, and he has asked if he could take over. I'm concentrating on UWA, and I haven't really touched up on this, and I felt I needed to. Thank you all for reading, and thank you Kiran for taking on the challenge of this, I hope you do just as well with it. Thank you all again!**


End file.
